Operation:
by Bishoujo Baby
Summary: Former special ops. members and possessors of alien devices have bigger troubles to face than ever.
1. Operation: Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters here and even some of them are based off of other series.  
Author Note: Set some years into the future and pretty AU. And so begins Operation:  
--- 

High school was evil. This he knew before even entering it. The things that made it so? The schoolwork that seemed to have doubled since middle school, the cliques, and last and most hated, the opposite gender. Don't get him wrong, he didn't dislike girls exactly, but a certain female who he had recently spent the last seven summers with made him wary. At his previous high school, he needn't worry over those things listed before, it was a small campus where everyone was too mellow to form cliques and worry about relationships, and the amount of homework wasn't too bad.

But no. His parents had to move to a better suburban area and make him attend school with same afore mentioned female who messed up the enigmatic and irritable, female gender for him. He made a slight 'tch' noise as his deep, green eyes kept their vigilant stare out the window. "What a crappy neighborhood too." It all seemed so 'happy rainbow town'. He felt himself shivering already. "What was that Ben?" His father asked, never taking his eyes off of the street, cautious of any children who should want to suddenly run about like crazed animals. "Nothing," he snapped at his father, sneering out the window. At least he got to miss an extra day of school so they could move in. He raked a hand through his messy brown locks before looking down the street. "That the house?" His voice had even lost its usual youth due to his disgust and siappointment. "That's the one." How could his mother sound so cheerful? They were moving. He rolled his eyes. She was probably going to enjoy all the housewives. She herself wasn't one, but they enjoyed listening to you brag about your job - so he heard. Either way, judging from that show his mother watched every Sunday night, being a housewife was not all fun and games, but then when was life ever just that? But his attention was brought from the flow of thoughts currently occupying him as he noticed a house only so far from there's with two moving trucks and a rather nice car in the driveway. "Someone else moving in?" He had spoken it to himself rather, trying to get a good look at the family. Maybe they had a son his age?

"Apparently so, we can introduce ourselves maybe after we get situated." And while his father said that, it didn't happen that way. His mother ran over there first chance she got and came back with news of having dinner together later into the week. And unfortunately for him, no son - his age at least - but two girls. "Oh what joy." His parents smiled at him as he rolled his eyes again, carrying a box into the house and to his room. They looked at each other with sly smirks as he disappeared from sight.

Ben muttered of being thankful the moving was over as he fell onto his ebed, bouncing slightly from the gentle springyness. "Man. This is going to suck like all He-"

"Ben!" He cursed again. "Yes, mom?" He sat up and called back loud as he could. She was obviously downstairs consdiering how quiet her voice was, even if she tried. "Can you come down here for a minute?" He groaned and he left his room and slid down the railing of the stairs, earning a disaproving but highly amused look from his mother. "Ben, I want you to meet Cree. She's one of the daughters of the other new neighbors." She put a hand on his back, the other extending toward the girl. She must have been older than him, her height and general appearance said so. She was rather tall and fairly well built. Actually... He cursed mentally. 'She's pretty...' She gave a knowing but calm smile with her arms crossed, a form fitting pink top attempting to provide extra body and slightly showing her brown skin. Dark eyes bore into him - looking him up and down - before she extended a hand. "How do you do?" She spoke so damn eloquently. But she was nice enough, kind of seemed cocky to him though. He accepted the shake, which he found her grip to be rather strong - 'scary woman.'

"Nice to meet you." He nodded his head, trying to be as 'refined' as she. It was a natural competitive nature in him. Or maybe it was because in a slight way, this older girl reminded him of someone - Gwen. He almost wanted to gag. Two of them? Well at least only one seemed intent to mess with his fun. And he hoped it stayed that way. "This is the eldest of the daughter of our new neighbors, Cree here will be going back to college soon. She's a smart girl might I add. Your parents must be so proud."

Cree smiled - one that seemed fake to him - and crossed her arms again. "Your son seems most promising though, Mrs. Tennyson. Two of three of my parents' children are grown though and the other just doesn't seem to know what to do with herself." '-Siding with those brats for so long.'

"Well I'm sure that's not the case, and thank you. Ben can be a handful though." His mother sent a stare his way which he returned with a weak smile and a shrug, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Cree smiled and uncrossed her arms. "Yes well, you and your husband are good parents as you seem to have everything under control. And I would love to stay longer, but I have plans to attend to, I'll see you at dinner on Saturday." She smiled and waved as she set off the opposite direction of her house - leaving Ben to wonder where she was headed. His mother smiled and waved before pushing him further inside. "Nice girl, huh?" He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Sure. Nice as every college student." His mother shook his head before leaving to the kitchen to finish up dinner. Seemed the neighborhood was more intersting than he originaly believed.

--

He hated it. He already knew he did. Just walking around the campus told him he wasn't going to like it. He hadn't even talked to anyone yet, though a majority of the students seemed pretentious if not lost in their own groups. He earned quite a few stares, most good and a few rather malevolent. They must have had poles up their holes. He snirked at them and returned the look, quickly spinning to avoid colliding with a girl who seemed intent on not moving out of his way. "Whoa, what was-? Oh. Gwen." His eyes drooped and his brows furrowed slightly, he looked from her to the other girls in her group. "Ben, I know you're already you're going to get into trouble, but please at least tone it down! Your parents don't want to have to come down here I'm sure and I don't want you causing trouble for either of us." She looked at him sternly, hardly changed since seven years ago, but that made two of them.

"Save it Gwen. Besides, my rep isn't going to mess up your's. We have may the same last name, but we're not siblings, just cousins. No one cares, besides it's your school." He smirked deviously, turning his head to catch her reaction as he walked off. She seemed pretty pissed. Perfect. It was always a funny thing. Two of her friends were giggling and blushing while the others were having varied reactions. A couple of them must have been more lackey than friend. But if anything, she sould be coming to him for different reasons. As her bmaleb cousin, it was his job to beat up on the boys who were giving her unwanted attention. "Tch. So much for that idea." He rolled his eyes, as it became habit since moving into the new neighborhood, and headed to his homeroom.

Upon walking through the door, he knew he'd enjoy the class. He'd be able to sit in the corner and watch people. And funny people they were. Everyone had so much energy, though there the occassional groups that shows up everywhere; a goth group, a prep group and one that just stood and remained unlabeled. "How fun they all seem..." He smirked as he looked at everyone and went to the seat furthest in the back of the room. Only two minutes after the bell rang and the teacher hustled in the room, a young girl following in tow. Many of the students simply straightened up their act, while some did just that and looked to the teacher and the girl trailing behind.

"Alright, shut up and sit straight-" surprisingly enough all -except Ben- did as they were told. "We have two new students. The girl behind me, and the kid in the corner. Get up and get over here."

Jeez... He looked somewhat frail - though rather malicious - but he sure was tern and hard to say no to. Ben obeyed - of course - and came to stand next to he girl, though he didn't bother to get a good luck. "This here is Abigail Lincoln and Benjamin Tennyson. Now you can both go sit." He waved a hand toward the seats and everyone stared at them as they retreated to opposite sides of the room. "Well then, to get class going until you all are finally out of my hands, talk or something, keep the new kids entertained." The teacher promptly went to his desk and fell into his seat lazily, picking up a book and shoving his nose in, obviously trying to ignore the students before him.

A brunette from the other side of the room of Ben snorted and shrugged slightly. "Something the whole class can enjoy? Yeah, right. Besides, what the girls talk about the guys only nag about." She smirked and crossed her arms, a few other girls agreeing. They were all preps though. Ben decided it was time to have fun, even if it was only a little.

"That's only because girl's lack the adventure and charisma to do anything exciting." All eyes turned to him as he sat leaned back against the seat, one arm propped over the edge and the other on the desk. He looked all too cocky for the girl's taste. "Yeah? Well at least girls can hold an intelligent conversation." She arched a brow, waiting for a come back to that one. "Being a smart ass doesn't count for intelligence." There was a chorus of 'oh's - mostly masculine.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. How old are you? Ten? Don't you know that women live longer than men? That's because they're smart enough to know not to abuse their bodies from over 'excitement', and they win arguements that men so often lose from being that accused smartass." By now, all eyes were on Abigail Lincoln. She ehrself looked rather cocky, though too cool. She was leaned back in her seat as well, red hat tipped to cover her eyes and arms crossed over a surprisingly endowed chest. But more importantly, the girls cheered and clapped while the guys glared and turned to Ben. The teacher peeked his eyes over the top of the book, even he was interested now. "Yeah, well at least men know how to enjoy their shorter lives. After getting out of school, a majority of woman either marry some rich - and probably older - man to live off him and sit around at home. And even if they get a good paying jobs, they're snobs." All the guys smirked and turned to look at Abigail, who now sat up and tilted her head forward and tipped her hat back, sable eyes staring intensely at Ben.

"And? Most men who have good paying jobs are cocky bastards who think they can two-time because they have money and only half the charm of a humble guy. And those old men who do marry those girls who want them for their money are stupid fools only look for some cheap activity in bed." Every pair of eyes in the room widened, surprised that she would bring up sex even if rather subtlely, and turned to Ben. He grinned and sat up as well, hands delving into his pockets.

"Well then Ms. Smart-ass, what do you plan on doing with your life that makes you so different and give me one reason why women are so much better." Of course when he made his comment, he hadn't expected it to become a face off between the new kids - male vs. female nonetheless, but this was better than planned. Especially since this Abigail character squirmed and began looking uncomfortable.

"I'll follow in my father's footsteps and become a doctor. But a pediatrician, so I can help kids. And maybe have my own family and make sure they're well taken care of. And I'll be sure to marry someone my age who isn't a rich, pretentious jerk." Many a pair of femimine eyes lit up and Abigail received encouraging smiles from half the class - even the male half. Even Ben was surprised and found her rather noble, not to say there was any reason she wasn't. And while she hadn't even got to the second half of her arguement, everyone seemed rather pleased with her. "You're kind of troublesome, know that?"

"I take pride in who I am. Makes things more exciting." She tipped her hat forward again before leaning back in her seat with feet propped on her desk and arms crossed. After that, many of the students began chatting rather lively, even outside their gender and clique. Had he and Abigail started a revolution within their home room? 'Maybe I'll like this school after all...' His gaze flitted over to Abigail's collected figure and her name quietly escaped his lips. "Hm. Rather like the sound of it."

"She's an intersting girl, isn't she?" Ben jumped and turned his head, eyes widened and looking at the kid who had suddenly appeared beside him. "Sorry about that. The name's Itsumi. Ben, am I right?" He pushed his glasses up from the edge with his palm, fingers curled and gave Ben a rather sly though kind smile before extending his hand. "Yeah, that's right. So, are you new too or something? Where'd you come from?" Ben looked around, still feeling slightly startled. "Fairly new. Only came a week before you. But this place is too boring for my tastes." He laughed and turned back around to face the other side of the classroom. "I'm glad to have people like you and Abigail in class with me. Livens things up - a lot." Ben smiled and Itsumi returned the look with a smirk. "Aside from that, Abigail seems to be the only good looking girl in class who isn't stereotyped or overly femimine." He arched and gave a lop-sided grin; Ben saw where that was going.

"But we're new, how could we be put in a group anyway?" It was Ben's turn to have the lop-sided grin, but Itsumi gave him a look of remorse. He automatically knew what that meant. This was one of those kind of schools were you were judged and thrown into a group as soon as you stepped on campus. Wonder what stopped them from throwing him in one. "You're too different. You and Abigail. You reek of bad ass and Abigail of smart ass... and vice versa. There's no one who really falls into that here. It's kind of funny though." Itsumi smiled folded his arms on his desk, resting his head on them and seeming pretty relaxed. For once, Ben didn't want to say anything at all.  
---  
As of now, I'm unsure whether or not to keep or exclude the Omnitrix. And as for all that happened in the KND, Abby hasn't been decommissioned and her earlier comment of helping kids is not what it seems. I'm also clueless as to add the whole alien thing (which still may or may not require the Omnitrix) to give thefic some action.

Hope you enjoyed chapter one, the next will be up shortly. Please review, constructive criticism welcome.


	2. Operation: The Girl

Disclaimer: As previously stated, I don't own Abby, Ben, Gwen, etc. Even the 'OC's are based off of characters from other series. 

Author Note: I'm proud to release the second chapter. It was supposed to be out a long time ago, but that didn't happen unfortunately. And because of avatoa, I'm working on this chapter now and fixing it to fit more of the omnitrix in to also make sure it makes a lot of big appearances (with alien scum) soon to come. I also now have a plot basis for this, but any thoughts and ideas for it are most welcome. And thank you avatoa! --

--------

In his eyes, the rest of the day was perfect. No troubles and every time he passed someone from homeroom, they waved and greeted him as if they had known him since freshmen year. Some even complimented him on his arguement - er, debate - with Abigail. A slick grin spread on his face and a lazy look settled in his eyes.

"Beautiful." The day was flowing perfect. Then again, maybe too perfect? He was already close enough to know that the kid meant trouble.

He was big, with angular but profound features - like a body builder. He looked like the 'dumb brute' type. He even had a pair of lackeys. "How ironic..." he mumbled, rolling his eyes. The 'dumb brute' stopped behind an obviously smaller female figure and rested his arm on the locker above her.

"Hey there. You're the new girl, ain'tcha? Feel free to have me show you around some, maybe even get aquainted with the town." A feral smile spread on his face and he watched her turned around with her arms crossed and a frown, he couldn't see her eyes. "Lay off, would you?" His friends and him arched a brow, looking at her as though she had grown two heads. "Hehehe. You're kind of a smart-ass, aren't ya?" She rolled her eyes, having been called that twice today already - at least to her face. "It comes with winning arguements with guys." He laughed at her before glaring. "If I want you to go out with me, then you're gon-" He was stopped midsentence by a hand on his shoulder a boyish voice calling 'hey'.

He turned his head slightly to catch sight of a stranger. "The other new kid? The Hell do you want? I'm busy." He jerked a thumb in the girl's direction before sneering at the smaller boy.

"Listen here tall, pasty and ugly, if she doesn't want to, she doesn't want to. Leave her alone." Both the girl and the guy had stunned expressions on their faces. 'Does he see the difference in size? Because if he does get his butt whooped, I'm not gonna know how to repay him...' she shook her head deciding maybe she should split it up before it escalated. But too late.

"Little bastard!" A punch was thrown his way, but Ben dodged quick enough, a bit surprised himself, and watched as the guy punched a locker and, obviously felt the pain. His friends shrieked before grabbing him and hustling down the hall. "Jeez. What an idiot." Ben gave their retreating forms a bored look, suddenly displeased by the lack of action.

"You okay-?" His eyes widened as he realized he didn't save just any girl but Abigail Lincoln. She didn't have her arms crossed anymore, but her hands were on her hips and her weight leaned onto one side. She had even taken off her hat, which was nestled firmly in her grasp. Her eyes were so dark, but indeed quite a unique and nice color. Needless to say, he couldn't hide his surprise, and didn't realize that he needed to hide the appreicative looks he was giving her - not that he knew he was.

'Damn. Should have paid more attention earlier.' His eyes roam up and down her body, taking her in. He was pretty sure he wanted to say something earlier, but that was now forgotten. Her figure was almost fully filled and her skin was the a nice shade of chocolate brown, which he recognzed as fairly familiar. Her eyes rested on him and full lips were set in a bored frown. When he looked simply at her face, she looked rather young - gold hoop earrings piercing her ears, heart shaped face and somewhat small but round eyes and a round nose. But her body changed that every perception. He took note of her hair, quite lengthy and trailing down her back in a thick braid. He let out a whistle. He knew it took years for some girls to have to grow locks that long. Did she never cut her's once in her life? And as much as he would have further loved to enjoy taking in her seemingly-silken hair, his eyes rested on her body yet again and quite against his will. 'Wait... what is she wearing?' He wanted to say it looked like a long t-shirt, but the school rules wouldn't allow for that. And almost psychically, she answered for him.

"It's a t-dress. And sit there gawking any longer and you'll be late for your class." She quirked a brow and he smiled sheepishly.

"Of course Ms. Lincoln. And I'm so happy I was able to help you just now." He bowed somewhat humbly though the sarcasm in his voice and playfulness in his eyes killed it. "Hmph." She could have taken care of herself, honestly, but she was thankful for the help. Her arms fell limp at her sides and she turned her face, looking the other way. This made him rather curious and it showed.

Don't get her wrong. Abigail had no qualms against thanking people and had done it often enough, but for now her pride was making it rather hard to say those two simple words. "What's wrong Ms. Lincoln? Does my boyish charisma and dashing good looks have you charmed?" He smiled and arched a brow, leaning towards her and trying to keep himself from laughing, she only snorted at him and that made him want to laugh more. She also wasn't going to admit he was almost right. He was cute - good looking, whatever - but in a very boyish, perhaps roguish, way. Messy brown hair and emerald gaze most certainly pulled people into him. But nonetheless, he was barely of average height - presuming he was the same age as she and the other seniors - and while there was nothing particularly notable about his build, it seemed perfect and very much so suited him. That almost made her mad.

She mumbled her thanks in a very hushed tone and rubbed her arm. "What was that?" He almost looked like he actually didn't hear, but his smile was too cocky for that. "I said thank you! What do you want me to do? Throw my arms around you and swoon for you?" He looked to be in thought before smiling enigmatically.

"That wouldn't be so bad." She sighed and slouched, obviously worn out by him. "You are a very difficult person." She crossed her arms yet again and stared at him with that intense gaze that never seemed to die down - at least not when he was present.

"Come on Ms. Lincoln, you know deep down it wouldn't be so bad, I think you'd rather like it," he chuckled deviously and the look even showed on his face. She almost shivered. He seemed like he could fit in with the DCFDTL when it came to evil. "Don't count on it. And stop calling me 'Ms. Lincoln', I know you only doing it to annoy me."

"Whatever Abby, I'll accept your hardly appreciative thanks, after all, don't want to be late for class." He rolled his eyes and stalked off, not bothering any other traces of a good-bye. Abigail muttered something of 'good riddens' and headed the opposite direction. They were lucky they hadn't drawn a crowd, for some nosy and rather gossipy people were only not too far from them. But that didn't mean that one of the group didn't catch them.

-

"I'm home!" He threw his backpack on the floor somewhere across the room and heard his mother's voice beckoning him from the dining room. He sighed and crossed his arms, smiling slightly and found his parents lucky that he was a 'good kid'. "Yeah, mo-? Ah! You!" He quickly pointed an accusing finger at the familiar face at the table. "Gosh Ben, what's wrong with you?" His mother laughed before turning to the French woman - a stranger to him - across from her.

"Ben, this is Mrs. Lincoln and her daughter, Abigail Lincoln." His mother smiled and waved him over to the empty seat beside her and across from 'Abby'. He grunted and plopped down with arms crossed and sunk into the chair. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Lincoln." While his tone of voice was far from rude, the bored sound to it didn't escape his mother, nor did the trained look he directed at Abigail.

"Do you know him Abigail?" He picked up her mother's French accent. "Yeah. He's in my homeroom." Her reply was simple enough and lacking of any tone at all. Her elbow rested on the table and cheek in her palm. "Well that's great!" Both teens immediately sat up and stare wide-eyed at Ben's mother.

"Ben, take her to your room and show her some stuff. Apparently Abigail likes video games too." His mother must have been conspiring against him. "Sure mother." The angry rumble in his voice didn't at all bother anyone else at the table, nor did him suddenly pushing away from the table and out of his seat. "This way, Abigail." He smirked at her and his eyes glowed for but a second, holding out a hand in the direction of the stairway. He cast his mother a malicious gaze before following the bored Abigail. "Don't they get along so well?" The other nodded and the women giggled before going back to talk of their families. They simply couldn't have the kids there to eavesdrop, now could they?

Ben sighed and sat on his bed, quickly falling back and spreading his arms. "Make yourself at home." His voice was void of the hospitality that accompanied the sentence, thus Abigail decided to do just what he asked, to an extent. "Of course Ben." He arched a brow and sat up, leaning his weight on his elbows as he watched her. That was a very suspscious sentence. She walked about his room, picking up things and carefully taking them in. She seemed like a detective at a crime scene.

"What are you doing?" She turned to him carelessly before going back to her observations. "Making myself at home."

"I didn't mean for you to touch all over my stuff." He glared at her sharply. "I ain't touched over everything yet." Her voice held something he hadn't her all day. It was relaxed. "Are you enjoying this?" Both brows furrowed and he wondered where all her hostility - or displeasure at least - disappeared to. "Why not? What would you prefer doing?" She looked to him questioningly and he returned the gaze, rather curious himself.

"You stupid?"

"What?"

"I could help you with your homework. ABigail don't seem it and may get bad grades, but she smart." She set down the last item she was looking at before letting her gaze roam the rest of the room and settle on him. "Well?"

He muttered and left the room, returning shortly with his backpack. "It's all easy stuff anyways." She gave him a mysterious but knowing smile and crossed her arms. "That so? Well then do it all by yourself." She sat down on his bed, taking his spot, and he suddenly scorned her for it.

Ben took a few moments mulling over a particular problem before a refined, soft scent reached his nose and he felt a light, warm breath on his ear. "The answer is right there." He jumped and shouted, grabbing the desk for support and looked to Abigail. "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Surprise me like that!"

He noticed her neutral expression slowly turn into a smile and her eyes glittered. "Hehehe. You blushin' Ben." His eyes widened and a fearful glint lit them. "I- I am not!"

"What's wrong? Did I give you a heart-attack? Or you red for another reason?" She snickered again before he sat down and glared at her. "What do you have against me anyways?"

"Me? Nothin. I could almost ask you the same, but I notice you just have a bad attitude anyway. Though I regret to say, you are a good person." She was serious. That changed his outlook of her in seconds flat. He stood up again and looked at his homework before taking a step to her. "Listen, Abigail-"

"-Hello Abby." The girl visibly flinched and sneered, slowly turning her gaze to Ben's bedroom door. "Cree..." Her eyes narrowed dangerously and her voice became callous and cold. He most certainly hadn't seen Abigail like that. Cree chuckled. "Why so riled up Abigail? I just wanted to say hi to Ben. Or were you two busy?"

"No Cree, not at all. It's fine. I don't mind you talking to him at all. By the way, what happened to Maurice?" Cree twitched and frowned at her sister. He was rather late noticing, but the relationship was obvious. They were indeed sisters - and not very friendly ones at that. "None of your business Abby." Cree turned quickly to Ben and smiled. "Sorry, she's rather spiteful that her crush chose me over her. Good-bye Ben, and watch out for her, she can get vicious."

"I know." Cree looked surprised, but continued on out of the room. Ben looked to her and noticed her calming down, she still looked tense though. "You two hate it each other?" And soon after speaking his words, did he come to regret them. She looked so pained when he said that. "Naw. Just some thing's in the past go all the way through until you're an adult." Abigail shook her head and seemed to be repressing a sigh.

"Why don't we go out some time?"

"WHAT?"

Ben snickered. "Kind of figured that'd change your mood. Anyways, that's not what I wanted to say. Actually.. I forgot! No! Well, you're okay yourself. We should hang out some time, and not argue when we do." For a moment, Abigail looked genuinely shocked before shrugging. "Sure, can't be no harm in that."

"Good. Now help me with the rest of my homework." She laughed at his seriousness and that obviously enough she had won earlier in that he needed her help. Maybe she could tolerate him. She pulled out a seat next to him and began explaining the complicated math to him, rather immersed in it herself. But he wasn't. He was surprised she didn't feel his gaze. He was pretty sure he was staring at her rather intensely. But he couldn't help it. He cursed and tried not to swallow down the lump in his throat, not wanting to be obvious. How fast it had all happened! But weren't crushes kind of like that?

"How'd you get to be so smart anyway? You used to be a bookworm?" It was his way of getting more out of her and trying to distract himself.

She only laughed out loud for a while. What the Hell for? She clutched her sides before sighing and shook her head. "Nah, just had a duty that required a lot of tact and smarts... for some of us." She recalled a certain blonde who usually lacked in tact in many different fields, especially love. But she was glad that before she left, she got to see Kuki and Numbuh 4 get together, she couldn't bring herself to say his real name. For some reason, Numbuh 3 was about the only one in her previous sector who was excluded in being able to label them by their codename only.

"Oh, I see." Ben smiled, glad that she at least had a good laugh - for whatever reason. "By the way. Since you're only a few houses down, why not come over everyday and help me with my homework?"

She laughed again and wiped a nearly forming tear from her eye. "Sure. Abby can do that for ya." He smiled and nodded, glad he found a way to get closer without being suspscious. Were girls always this easy to manipulate? He'd have to try being nice to Gwen and finding out. "Oh, hey. Did you happen to meet a girl named Gwen today?"

Abigail's expression hardened and she frowned. "Your cousin I'm guessing? Do all the younger Tennyson's just enjoy arguing with people?" Ben laugh at that and decided he had an ally. "No, Gwen just argues with anyone who she feels threatened by." Both a lie and the truth. She probably argued with Abigail for the same reason he did, to an extent, and that being personal opinion. But Abigail was a smart girl and made it obvious, whether she knew it or not, it was almost difficult to not be intimidated by her cool demeanor and intelligence. "I see. Well she made it obvious that she was frustrated with me. You two enemies?"

"Something like that. We have a rivalry almost." A very childish one, but it kept him amused. Abigail snickered and nodded.

"Hey, what do you like doing?"

Abigail seemed surprised by the question but answered nonetheless. "Swimming. But more than swimming, Abigail loves, loves, loves ice cream and especially candy!" While she had answered very calmly at first, as she progressed further into the statement, she seemed to get very excited. Ben couldn't help but laugh. What a damn kid. "I see." But he wasn't sure he could handle swimming with her. He wasn't stupid after all. "I'm glad that part of P.E. has a swimming requirement, though Abby could do without the mouth-to-mouth part."

"What?" His eyes widened. Did P.E. really have a swimming requirement here? Well why else did they have a pool? He ditched both P.E. and art too, so he wouldn't know anything about either class. "That's right. And you would have known if you'd had been there."

"We're in the same class together?"

"Why would anyone ditch any class on their first day? What's wrong with you boy?"

"Uh... I don't like running?"

She gave him a disbelieving stare but shrugged. "Well we're not running tomorrow. We'll be doing a different kind of lap."

He groaned and sunk into his seat.

"Abigail!" She looked to the door at hearing her mother's voice before turning back to him. "Looks like I gotta be going. See you tomorrow," she waved and strutted out the door, his eyes watching her before turning back to his homework. Maybe she'd help him finish the rest in homeroom.

-

"Isn't Abigail such a sweet girl? At first I thought somewhat wrongly of her the way Cree described her, but she's real smart and nice. She even looks kind of cool." His mom laid out three plates on the table while his dad sat in a chair looking tired. "You sure do move fast honey."

His mother smiled. "You should know."

"Ugh. Weren't we talking about Abigail?" His parents laughed at his attempt to divert them from a moment of mushiness. "Well then Mr. Tennyson, what's your opinion of her?"

"She's nice. I got into an arguement with her though."

"You what?" Both his parents jumped at that. "Well, it was a debate over guys vs. girls. She kind of won, but I was just being lenient. Since she's cute and all, ya know?" He gave a haughty smile before setting down the silverware. "Well that was rather bold of you to admit. Her being cute and all, ya know?" His father mocked his son, not liking where the conversation was going.

"Yeah, but later I helped her with some jerk. But I didn't know it was her. That was pretty huge... anyways, she's pretty smart too. She helped me with my homework."

His mother seemed to accept all she heard and looked as though she wanted to encourage him even to spend more time with the other new neighbor. So long as the kids got along, it made it easier on the parents to get along.

"What are you saying Ben?"

"Huh? What's wrong with you dad?"

"Do you like her, son?"

"What? You know I hate girls!" That was quickly becoming a lie. He had made friends with some girls of varying personality and traits throughout the day, Abigail being one of many, and found he rather enjoyed the company of females. When he got sick of guys he always had someone more calmed and smart to fall back on. It was all too perfect. His father simply groaned and turned back to the TV. 'Damn, did I make it that obvious? Or is dad just onto me?'

He actually found it hard to believe himself. That he grew attached to someone so quickly. But Abigail made it hard not to like her unless you were thrown into a situation where you were pitted against her. He was positive that Gwen even liked her probably. He shrugged and wondered how he was going to last through the day. He really hadn't liked too many girls before. And either way, high school was different. Once you hit your older teen years, you suddenly had to be mature about relationships and all. "Hm..."

"What Ben?"

"Nothing. Mom, can I talk to you later?" She arched a brow and looked at him, but nodded and smiled.

"Of course."

Dinner went about uneventfully, thank the gods. And afterwards his father was met at the door by Abigail's father, who was instructed to bring over 'a treat for the Tennyson family'. Ben took this moment to talk to his mom. "So uh, how did dad get you to swoon over him?"

She laughed befoe staring at him intently. "Well, he knew what I liked and did his best to offer it. But at first, he was really mean and acted like a kid about his crush. But I set him straight and after that he did whatever I asked." She laughed again at her son's wide-eyed expression. "I don't want to be her slave! I want to be her boyfriend!" She laughed louder, but recovered quickly.

"Well. You should do your best to show her you like her and see if she feels the same way." 'Jeez. She makes it sound so simple.' But of course it was. It wasn't supposed to be difficult. "Alright then. Thanks mom." She smiled and nodded before following him into the dining room where his father had just entered, bag in hand.

"Apparently, the child prodigy you two just spoke of baked something up with her mother." His dad set the bag down and pulled out a pie and ice cream. Damn rich people. They could always go all out when trying to make you feel at home. Or maybe it was a gift of thanks for inviting them over to dinner? Either way, it hit him that Abigail helped make it. Maybe she was a bad cook and it showed? He'd get a good laugh out of this. "Hehehe."

And disappointed he was to learn she was a damn good cook indeed. But at least his stomach was pleased, as were his taste buds. He smiled as he leaned back and sunk into the sofa, surfing the channels and deciding to watch a show about some ghost kid nicknamed 'inviso-bill'.

"Hey young man. You have an early day tomorrow. So I suggest you get yourself cleaned up and into bed." His mom gave him a smile with an arched brow and her hands on his hips. He laughed at her before sitting up and flicking off the tv. "Yeah mom, I'm on it."

She swatted him as he passed by and shook her head, still quite curious and somewhat doubtful of her suspiscions of this girl her son had taken a likening to. A slight 'hm' noise escaped her lips and she turned around, heading upstairs. Next Mrs. Lincoln came over, she'd just have to subtlely pry into her daughters love life... both daughters.

-----

I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. At all. But three is promising - I think.


End file.
